A Very MERRY Christmas
by DuelingBagPipes
Summary: A girl finds a hobbit in her garage one morning in mid-December. Don't make me tell who the hobbit is, cause you can't be that dense. After being thought crazy by friends she asks her neighbor for help. Romance alert, maybe a lil love triangle. RR!
1. A Case of the Mondays

Howdy ya'll! It's been a while since I've written anything. For those of you who know me from my last story, which did surprisingly well, I think, this story sadly will have nothing to do with Med or Med's family. That series is over and I will dwell on that time in my life no longer. On a happier note, I'm writing again and now I'm doing another Mary Sueish thingie. I can see why people write these, they're fun! But Uh... Like most of my work I don't know where this is going to go, I just hope it can be on a little happier note than HTL and LDLHAM. And with that I give you, THE FIRST FRIGGIN CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even know what I don't have to own yet. I don't own anything that has to do with Lotr RCA records, Clay Aiken or Logan.. scratch that last one. I don't own anything so don't make me hurt you!  
  
Title: A Very Merry Christmas  
  
Chapter 1: A Case of the Mondays, Gone Horribly Wrong!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The alarm clock screeched jerking Fran from her dream like ecstasy. Uh. I hate Mondays! She thought sitting up and hitting the snooze button. She always set the clock so that see had enough time to hit the snooze once.  
  
She flopped back down and snuggled under her blankets. all five of them! It was about the middle of December and like always her house was freezing. Her father never turned the heat on till the last minute. She secretly had wondered if her father was a lizard or cold-blooded creature of some sort.  
  
As she tried to make sleep overcome her weary body once more she tried to think if anything was going on today at school. Monday, Monday, what is Monday. she sat and thought. She had piano lessons on Mondays. 4 o'clock. Oh and she had a Renaissance committee meeting, until 4:30. That was smart planning. Good thing she'd already worked out with the group that she'd have to leave.  
  
The alarm clock screeched again. This time she HAD to get up. She sat there and let the annoying sound continue for a minute. She then sat up and leaned over the foot of her bed and clicked the alarm clock off. Fran slowly got out of bed and fumbled around in the darkness till she found the door. It opened with a loud creak and as she stepped into the hallway she flipped the light switch in her room. She then departed for the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth.  
  
She returned to her room, not one bit more awake, within about 10 minutes. The light was on now, and her cat had snuck in while she was out. She was too tired to care.  
  
The room was pretty small. You'd figure that a girl like Fran would have a large spacious room with pretty pink borders and a canopy bed. WRONG! It was a perfect rectangle except for one small niche next to the door. Directly across from the door was her bed. An old four-poster with one of the poles leaning to the side with a stuffed monkey hanging off it. The others were showcasing her love for hats. At the end of the bed was a keyboard on a stand and on the keyboard was the dreaded alarm clock. It's red numbers flashed the time; 6: 43. In the corner at an angle was her desk; covered in dirty clothes and books she's been meaning to read. Following along in our counter clockwise path was her cabinet holding her stereo that was about as old as she was. She remembered that her mom bought it while her parents were separated. Her mom's "friend" help set it up at the apartment her mother owned at the time. But that was years ago, Fran didn't like to dwell on that time in her life. After her stereo was her closet. It was small like her room but she had situated it so that she could sit in the bottom late at night and type on the weekends. She loved to type. Next to her closet was an old dresser that had been painted over more times than Fran had colored her hair. It was now a Pepto-Bismol pink with light purple drawers. The exact same light purple as her walls.  
  
She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a gray hoodie. She threw the articles of clothing on her bed and pulled out a random T-shirt from her dresser to wear under the hoodie. She then extracted a bra and underwear from another drawer. After this she dressed.  
  
The room had been quietly erupting with the local pop radio station the entire time and Fran was about fed up with it. She turned on her CD player and put on her favorite CD, Clay Aiken, Measure Of a Man. Invisible began to play and she almost smiled. almost.  
  
It was at this moment, while Fran was brushing her hair that she heard her dog begin to bark rather viscously. She only did that if a car was coming up the driveway though, and the garage (where she slept) door was closed. She went on and ignored the commotion and moved on to putting her eyeliner on extra dark today.  
  
With the next 2 minutes her father lost it and yelled for her to. "Shut that stupid dog up!" Fran did as she was told. She was done getting ready anyways.  
  
She grabbed her chap stick and walked out her room and down the steps to the ground level of her house. She turned into the kitchen and grabbed a heavy jacket and slipped on a pair of her father's shoes. She heard a loud crash in the garage. Startled and still half asleep Fran jumped about 3 ft. in the air. She was awake now, and something was in their garage.  
  
She stepped to the door and flicked on the switch that would turn the garage light on. "BLIMEY THAT'S BRIGHT!" a voice exclaimed from in the garage, the dog kept on barking and rattling her kennel.  
  
Fran was afraid to open the door. Even though she knew she should get her dad, she was compelled to handle this herself. She slowly reached for the doorknob. Her dog's barking stopped for a second. She heard the kennel door open. She listened as her dog scrambled out and attacked the stranger. It was at this moment when she opened the door and jumped out side into the cold frigid air.  
  
What she saw scared the shit out of her. A short brown haired hobbit, yes a hobbit, was on the ground being licked to death by her dog. Mind you this is a fairly small dog, but to a hobbit, Kelly was a very good-sized dog.  
  
"Kelly! Down!" barked Fran and the dog not being trained at all ignored her and went on suffocating the poor hobbit. He looked to still be in his tweens. Fran ran over to the hobbit and saved him by grabbing her dog by the collar and sticking her back in her kennel, causing more loud obnoxious barking.  
  
"Oy! That thing tried to kill me!" he proclaimed looking at Fran in shock. She stared right back. He dressed in the Tolkien attire, he also looked vaguely familiar. "I'm Merridoc Brandybuck," he said extending his hand in greeting and smiling rather too calmly. Fran timidly reached out and grabbed it. He shook it heartily.  
  
"I'm Fran Range," she whispered in awe. She did not let go of his hand, but she just looked into his eyes and stared.  
  
Fran's father beat on the door and yelled something inaudible, "Yeah I'm getting' 'er!" Fran yelled back. This was turning out to be an interesting day, she had just found a hobbit in her garage and it was her favorite hobbit from the LOTR series. Things could've been worse.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Okay thas it from me. Hope ya likes! Yes Panda Fran is based on me, aren't all my characters??? Hope you like please review. Also for those of you who want to read something new, and have a secret passion for Yugioh, my friend Psycopanda writes sum good stuff check it out sumtime, and check out my other stories if you like this one so far. Laterz love you! BTW I LOVE MONKEYS! -DB:D 


	2. My Barn is Driving Me Crazy!

Oookie dokie ya'll! Here's chapter 2! I don't have much else to say except Panda, be afraid be very afraid.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Merry Brandybuck, Dominic Monagan (I can't spell that last name), Clay Aiken, 2650 Grange Hall rd, that little pond next to 2650 Grange Hall rd, the dancing monkey in my head. I do however own the permanent marker that I used to write I love Monkeys on my wrist.  
  
Here's the next friggin chapter!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: My Barn is Driving Me Crazy!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Fran lived on a long road that went all the way from in town to the highway about 2 miles away from her house. She lived on a section of the road that was isolated from the rest of Gus Mall Rd. On one end was a large pond that caused the road to swerve dangerously around it, the road continued past 4 houses and then disappeared over a large hill.  
  
Fran's house was the first house after the pond, a large two story brick with orange shutters. Right across from the Range household lived an old widow and her mentally handicapped son in a small pink house with more cats than all of Siberia in the front yard. Next to the widow's house was her other son and his family. Their house was practically underground all you could see was the roof at ground level, and the cages in which they kept their two St. Bernard's. Across from the owners of the St. Bernard's was the Fritter household. It was a one-story ranch style house. The Fritter's owned two dogs. They also had a son named Derrick, he was an only child. He was also 14, just like Fran, but enough about the Fritter's that's as much as you need to know about them.  
  
Let's go back to Fran, who was sitting in her garage with a hobbit that just happened to be Meriadoc Brandybuck.  
  
"I seem to be lost," the hobbit chatted calmly, he was either in shock or had no idea that he was definitely not in the Shire, "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the Brandywine? If I can find that I'll be home soon enough." he draddled off talking about other such nonsense.  
  
"Uh. I don't think you understand Meridoc, you aren't-" Fran tried to tell the hobbit, but he was not going to let her finish.  
  
"I never caught your name, Miss," he asked.  
  
"Fran. Look, you are not in Middle Earth," she blurted out. Merry's eyes got wide.  
  
"Then where could I be?" he asked not sure he was believing the crazy Big Person.  
  
"Indiana."  
  
"Indiana?"  
  
"Indiana." Fran looked at the hobbit his face changed from a look of clam to a look of utter confusion.  
  
"You know who I am don't you?" he asked slowly not sure of what really else to say. Fran just nodded her head in answer. "So, therefore, I must be."  
  
"You're in Earth, and on that you would be in America, or the good ol' U. S. of A.," she explained to him.  
  
"So, am I dead or dreaming?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing,"  
  
"FRAN SHUT THAT DAMN DOG UP!" her father yelled through the door.  
  
" I'M WORKIN' ON IT IGHT?" she screamed right back startling the young hobbit.  
  
"So, what's going to happen to me?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't a fucking clue." She said standing up and opening the garage door.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Derrick Fritter heard the Range's garage door open. Even across the acre of open field that separated their houses. The field belonged to the Range's but they never cared when he or his dogs were in it, it's not like they used it on a regular basis. He looked out his window expecting to see what he saw every weekday morning; Fran letting her dog out and getting it some fresh water and food.  
  
Today he saw just that, except when she was done she ushered a small creature across the yard and into the barn that served as a holding tank for the useless crap that her mother held onto for no apparent reason. Why in the world is she taking someone into the barn? He asked himself watching the two disappear into the barn. The person was about as tall as Fran's 7-year-old sister, Velma, but it couldn't be her because it was dressed like a guy. Velma was about as girlie as it got when it came to 7 year olds.  
  
He wondered if Fran would ride the bus today or not, if so he'd have to ask her about it. If not, well. he didn't know when he could ask her. It's not like her friends were really fans of his. He didn't exactly come off as someone who would even talk to a girl like Fran. He was sort of preppy, but a funny prep guy. Those joking kind that don't seem like prep's cause they are just. normal.  
  
Fran was not preppy. Fran was the anti-prep, along with her friends. They had been behind the scheme in which someone had put posters on all the preppy-girl's lockers that read NO PREPPIES! Derrick thought it was hilarious, but never told anyone that he knew that it had been Fran and her friends who planted the posters. Fran's friends did things that a lot of people would love to do, but never had the courage. They learned phrases from non-existent languages and went around the school shouting them. They talked about fictional characters as if they were real. They LOVED Lord of the Rings.  
  
Derrick remembered one day when the school went on a field trip to the Aquarium. Fran and a few of her friends had sat behind him and a few of his. Erin was making fun of them for their love of the Tolkein works and in short reply they began to respond to the taunting. In Elvish!  
  
"Dolle Naa Lost!" her friend Nicole calmly said. *Your head is empty*  
  
"Lilie n'canima ar'lle atara lanneina," Eliza calmly remarked. *You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny*  
  
"Amin Mela lle," Fran said smiling mischievously at Derrick. * I don't think it would be fair to actually tell you what this one meant, sorry! -DB*  
  
"Did you just cuss me out?" he asked. Her friends were looking at her like she was nuts. No more was said in elvish that day.  
  
So obviously Derrick and Fran came from two different sides of the food chain. He was at the top, and she was at the bottom. Her friends hated him, and his friends hated her. Even though there was one place where they could be on level ground. Desktop. It was the school newspaper's class. Fran was the editor and she ran the show. Even though she never acted like she was any better than the rest of them. All she had to do was yell at the class and they'd get to work getting together the next issue when it came to crunch time.  
  
By the time Derrick was ready for the bus Fran was long gone, she had ridden with her Dad to school. He guessed he'd have to ask about it some other time.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Fran walked into the school lobby from the side hallway like she always did. Today though she was practically running into the lobby. Her best guy friend Forest was sitting in the corner looking glum as usual.  
  
"Okay, buck up grumpy pants cause I've got some creepy news," she said as she stood in front of him.  
  
"What is it today?" he asked obviously unenthused. She sat down and quietly whispered so as the mentally handicapped kids and the one 7th grader could not hear her,  
  
"There's a hobbit in my barn."  
  
"What the flying fuck?"  
  
"There's a freaking hobbit in my freaking barn. Do you freaking know what this means?"  
  
"You're freaking losing it?"  
  
"Forest!" she punched her friend on the arm, "I'm not kidding, he's actually there! And the thing is he's-" Fran was cut off by the loud crash of a backpack landing 2" away from her hand.  
  
"Hello George," Fran said turning away from Forest and ending the conversation.  
  
George was Fran's ex-boyfriend now supposedly friend. He was also a perverted freak. He also liked to tick Fran off. Fran suspected that he was the Anti-Christ.  
  
"Oh, don't stop talking cause I'm here, or did I intrude on something important?" he asked smiling in that annoying way he had.  
  
"Well, it's important but it can wait. It's just my sanity that's at stake, that's all," she sarcastically grumbled.  
  
"Oh please Fran, come on! You never trust me anymore!" George was being serious for a change.  
  
"Listen, you both need to promise not to think I'm crazy, or make fun of me, or tell anyone what you hear,"  
  
"What are we promising?" asked Fran's spunky red head friend.  
  
"Thank God you're here, you'll actually believe me, Tami." (Yes Panda, Tami, kinda like Tommy)  
  
"Well, come on tell me!" Tami said sitting down and slinging the cow decoreated lunch box off her shoulders.  
  
"Shouldn't you just wait till everyone's here and then tell 'em?" Forest asked.  
  
"Stupid Forest!" Tami yelled hitting him on the head with the lunch box.  
  
"He's right, it'll just be easier that way," Fran said and they sat and waited as the group gathered.  
  
The next to show was Nicole who sat down heavily and was given the 411. Eliza soon came and they were all ready to hear the tale.  
  
At about the same time Derrick walked past the lobby, he had to hurry and get to the bookstore, which he ran each morning for NJHS (National Junior Honor Society). He stood on tiptoes and looked over the heads of the crowd. He could see Fran sitting in the middle of her group of friends. They were all listening intently to what she was saying. He suspected it had something to do with the creature he saw this morning.  
  
"Okay, here's the scoop. Kelly was barking at something in the garage this morning. So I went out there to check it out right? Well, as I'm goin' out there I turn on the light like I always do and something in there is yelling, AND it let her out of her kennel. Well I jump out their ready to attack and there is the last thing I expect to see in Small-town, Indiana."  
  
"What???" her friends asked at the same time.  
  
"A hobbit, and not just any hobbit, Meriadoc Brandybuck!" They sat in silence, "He's in my barn right now, I just hope mom doesn't decide to venture out there and look around for a hobbit or sumthing."  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Fran said defensively, "I'm not!"  
  
"Fran, I know you hate winter and all, and the cold makes our minds think-" Nicole tried to soothe.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAW! I AIN'T CRAZY YA'LL!" she yelled. People looked at her.  
  
"Fran, don't yell or they will definitely think you're crazy!" Forest said holding the wriggling teenager back.  
  
" I know what I saw! He talked to me, told me he needed to find the Brandywine! Come on dudes, this something straight out of fan fiction. Tami, You believe me right?" Tami averted her gaze. "Eliza?" she looked away as well, " Not even you George I guess," he was studying his sneakers.  
  
"FINE, I don't need you to believe me! I know I'm not nuts and that's all I need to know." The bell rang and Fran jumped up and ran to her locker. She went the other way past the bookstore, as she brushed briskly by past thousands of talkative 7th graders Derrick saw her. He watched as she turned a tear-streaked face his way, and manage a smile.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^  
  
This my friend's is a signature 'Bagpipes cliffhanger. Hopefully I've got you begging for more if not oh well, tell me I need more interesting things to happen. Tell me you hate this story, Tell me you love this story, tell me that you know that I am basing all these characters off of people I know. I don't care tell me anything! Just hit that lil review button over there. Thank you!-DB:D  
  
Blue Flame Angel: Sorry, but I wanted to do a Merry Fanfiction. Pippin is cool I'll admit, my buddy Pyscopanda loves him! But sadly he's not here! If you want some Took action tho, Psycopanda has a fanfiction with him in it. It's called Nice Place to Visit check it out!  
I LOVE MONKEYS!!!!! 


	3. Finding Someone To Trust

Okay I was gonna say something, but I forgot, I'm in a real cruddy mood. I had a fight with my dad and I feeling really inept right now. I'm hoping some fanfic writing will make me feel better. Okay here's the next friggin chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter; I doubt I own that permanent marker anymore. I do however own the paperclip on my dresser so Bleh!  
  
Chapter 3: Finding Someone To Trust.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Fran went to the Junior High that was connected to the High School. The half of the school that she was allowed in consisted of two main hallways on top of each other along with a long corridor that had about 4 classrooms down it. The 7th graders occupied the lower half of the school while the 8th grade kept to the upper half. Fran's locker was right next to the stairs and she rushed up these steps now wiping her eyes at the same time.  
  
She quickly turned the dial and stuffed in her binder and grabbed out a book for Silent Reading. She only stood to gaze at her mess of Clay Aiken pictures for a moment and was off again. Her first stop was the girl's bathroom to check and see how red her eyes were. They weren't that bad so she left and went to the bookstore.  
  
She needed a pencil, even though she had one, she didn't feel secure enough with just the one she had. She walked up the counter and dung into her pocket for the money.  
  
"Hey Fran!" said Derrick walking to where she was standing.  
  
"Hey Derrick," she answered rather dully, "How much are the pencils?"  
  
"Well, depends on which kind you want." he smiled grabbing one of each kind, "There's this lovely purple mechanical pencil," he waved it in the air, "Or there's this Yellow one with .05 lead," he waved yet another, "Or there's this plain old simple one with the school's name on it." He smiled at her and waved the pencils around like a goof ball.  
  
"I'll just take a normal one, thank you," she answered a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.  
  
"But what color?" he asked grabbing up several regular pencils and showing off yet again.  
  
"I don't know Derrick, you pick," Fran said actually smiling this time.  
  
"How about orange? That seems like a good color, don't you think?"  
  
"Orange is my favorite color."  
  
"All the better, here you go!" he said handing her the pencil.  
  
"How much will it be?" she asked fishing around in her pocket.  
  
"It's on me! You look glum today, it's the least I could do."  
  
"Okay what do you want?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
" Nothing, can't I be nice and buy you a pencil?"  
  
"Whatever Derrick," she said turning away.  
  
"Oh! Fran!" he said catching her attention.  
  
"What?" she turned back around he eyes looked deep into his with pure concern.  
  
"Uh. I. Uh. well."  
  
"See you later Derrick," she said smiling and walking off down the hall, "Thanks for the pencil."  
  
"Anytime Fran, anytime," he answered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Merry sat in the Range family's barn shivering. Fran had reassured him that she would know what to do when she returned from school around 4:45. She didn't however tell him how cold it would be. She had given him blankets and she had given him a sandwich that he was sure she was supposed to eat for lunch that day. He sat on the hood of a small green car. He didn't know that it was a car, but he sat there cause it was semi-warm.  
  
"How did I get here?" he asked himself. He had been just walking around in the old forest and suddenly he found this house. It was early morning so he decided to check out who lived there, figuring that they'd be sound asleep. He'd never noticed the monster of a dog or the light on upstairs.  
  
So now he was here. In America. whatever that was. He was just a young boy of 22, still in his tweens. How could this have happened to him of all people? Why did he deserve this? Did he do something wrong?  
  
"Meow?" an orange tabby mewed from behind him. Merry turned around to see it perched on the roof of the car behind him. He sneezed loudly.  
  
"Just great," he said aloud to the cat, "I'm allergic to you, you know?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Fran didn't speak to her friends all 1st 2nd and 3rd periods. She also didn't sit with them at lunch. She sat with a 7th grade friend of hers from marching season. Derrick noticed that she wasn't sitting at her usual table but couldn't find her new seat, she saw him though. She knew exactly where he sat, she knew a lot of things about him, not that he knew, but she was a bit of a stalker.  
  
Any who, she did manage a word at Forest during Desktop when he asked her how to spell 'Ineptability.' That's all any of her friends got out of her. She was too busy stressing about the paper to worry though. It had to come out by Thurs. the last day before Christmas break.  
  
"I need everything for the December issue on the desk right now!" she said over the bustle of the group of teens. Sadly all she had was her article, the Bio's and 2 articles from Jinni, the resident jock.  
  
"Stressed out, Fran?" Derrick asked coming up to her as she leaned against her desk.  
  
"You have no idea," she ran a hand through her hair making it fly in 20 different directions, "Why won't anyone listen to me, Derrick?  
  
"I listen to you!"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have an article this issue."  
  
"True, but I do listen to you."  
  
"Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked out of the blue watching Forest and Tami work on their debate article.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Do you think I'm crazy? It's a simple yes or no question." She turned to face him and did not look at her friends anymore.  
  
"No, why would I think that?"  
  
"There are some people I thought trusted me and would believe me when no one else would, but they think I'm crazy."  
  
"Is that why you weren't sitting with your friends at lunch?"  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"I. uh. I. just noticed that's all."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Fran, here's the NJHS article you wanted," Tamisha presented.  
  
"Good! Derrick, you ready to go run off copies?" she asked the guy standing next to her.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" he mock saluted taking the article and another with him to the copy room. Fran watched him go and felt lonely without his cheerful presence.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Merry? Are you alive?" Fran asked opening the barn doors. Huddled on the hood of her mom's old car was a small hobbit and about 12 cats she'd never seen before in her life.  
  
"GO ON SCRAM!" she yelled causing the cats to scatter in as many directions as her hair was going, "Merry? Are you alright?" The hobbit sat up. His eyes were all red and puffy and his hair, also, was going everywhere.  
  
"I'm allergic to cats," he croaked.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Are you alright?"  
  
"I think I'll be okay, did you find out how to get me back?"  
  
"There's been a slight problem," Fran began joining the hobbit on the hood of the car, "It seems that my friends, who I thought would believe me, think I'm nuts. So it's just you and me in this one way road to hell."  
  
"Why would they think you're crazy?"  
  
"Here, on Earth, you're world is an amazing work of Literature. Some people write stories were people from your world come to our world or we go to yours. I am one of these people. I guess my friends just think I've gone delirious and am living in my own fanfic."  
  
"Fanfic?"  
  
"These stories I was talking about." The hobbit nodded his head. They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
"I have no fucking clue," she answered looking of into the distance.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The phone rang in the Fritter's house. Derrick picked it up.  
  
"Fritter's house, Derrick speaking," he said into the receiver.  
  
"Derrick urgent! It's Fran come over as soon as you can, meet me in the barn. The door'll be closed just knock I'll open it for you."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'll explain in a minute, just come over quick!" She hung up.  
  
"Okay." he said to himself, "Mom I'm going next door!" he yelled through out the house. He didn't know if she heard, but he left anyways, taking his heavy coat with him.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The door to the barn opened a crack and a dark green eye peered through.  
  
"It's you! Good!" She opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. He stood in the doorway and looked around the barn. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was the old car; there was her dad's tiller, a rake, a couple of hoes, a hobbit on the roof of the car, a drum of-  
  
"What in the world is that!?" he asked pointing at Merry.  
  
"Remember when I asked you if you thought I was crazy?" he nodded his head, "This is why."  
  
" 'Ello!" the hobbit greeted. Derrick stared at the hobbit.  
  
"He looks like one of those dudes from Lor-"  
  
"He is!" Fran explained, "His name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, he lives in the Shire, he IS from Middle Earth."  
  
"I think I might be going crazy!" Derrick ran a hand through his hair and looked at Fran. She was standing in her long tan coat with the fur trimming on the edges. It came to about her knees. Her hair was flying in all directions; it framed her face like a lion's mane. Her eyes were pleading for him to believe her, he realized that no one believed her; she needed him to be on her side. She had no one to help her. He would have wanted her to help him if he found a hobbit in his barn.  
  
"So, what do we do about him?" he asked clasping his hands together.  
  
"Are you telling me that you believe me?"  
  
"I'm not telling you per se but I am showing you."  
  
"Thank God!" she ran up and clasped him in a large hug smiling from ear to ear. He was shocked by her sudden out burst of happiness.  
  
"Glad to help," said patting her on the back, "Now tell me the whole story about this lil' dude." Fran set to telling him the whole story and Merry filled in where he could. Derrick couldn't believe he was sitting of the hood of a car with a hobbit and.and.well.he was just happy see Fran trust him and smile at him in that way she had. It made him want to help her. It made him want to fix this whole problem.  
  
"So what should we do with him?" Fran asked Derrick finishing the tale.  
  
"Beats me, but we have to get him out of this cold."  
  
"I know, but my parents will definitely think I'm crazy," she paused, "Of course they already do." Derrick smiled, she wasn't letting the pressure get to her, he could tell.  
  
"I would like to warm up a bit, please?" Merry asked his eyes still red from his feline frenzy.  
  
"What about your place?" she asked.  
  
"Do you think my parents would believe the story about a hobbit anymore than yours would?"  
  
"True. Well, we could give mine a shot. Let's try!"  
  
"Okay." he swallowed hard; he'd never met Fran's parents even after he'd lived there for the past 4 years.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"A WHAT!?" Fran's mom asked.  
  
"A hobbit Mrs. Range, don't think she's nuts cause I've seen him too!" Derrick piped up.  
  
"Fran! Are you feeling all right? You've been outside almost all afternoon, you should really-"  
  
"MOM! I'm not sick, I'm not crazy, I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" she yelled.  
  
"Please, just come out and see it for yourself," Derrick pleaded.  
  
And so Mrs. Range shuffled out into the cold air her blonde hair as fly away as her daughter's. Her eyes grew wide as Fran opened the door to the garage. The poor little hobbit scrambled off the hood of the car and over to Fran. He barely came up to her breasts.  
  
"Holy shit!" her mom said.  
  
"Exactly." Fran agreed.  
  
"I'm really cold out here," the little hobbit piped up his voice shaking.  
  
"Well, let's get him in, he probably has pneumonia, after being outside for so long." Mrs. Range said and ushered the poor thing inside. Fran hung back with Derrick.  
  
"Thanks, I could never have gotten her out here on my own," she said quietly it was beginning to get dark Derrick was having trouble seeing beyond his nose.  
  
"You would have done the same," he answered shrugging it off.  
  
"You want to come in, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind."  
  
"Nah, mine's probably worried."  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave for her house.  
  
"Fran?" Derrick called after her.  
  
"Yeah, Derrick?" she asked looking into his eyes with that deep concern just as she had that morning.  
  
"Uh. I. It's just."  
  
"Thanks Derrick," she whispered kissing him on the cheek. She turned quickly and walked away. Derrick just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. He watched her go into her house and soon turned to go to his, even though it was below freezing that night he felt warm inside and as if he could brave the coldest snows.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, I had no idea that was going to happen! Like I said earlier, I have no idea where this is going. That was fun tho, hope you like it. Tell if you do! Love ya'll. I Love Monkeys!  
  
Also: If you want an interesting Yu-gi-oh fanfiction fix check out some cool stories by Psycopanda, also if you would like for me to advertise your fanfic just let me know in a review I would be glad to advertise for anywho want it. Love ya'll! -DB:D 


	4. In the Words of a Story

Hey, I just realized you have no idea what Fran looks like, so I'm going to verbally paint you a picture of Fran Range and my other characters which have now been introduced. I also know that this was once posted under the chapter 3 thingie as an author's note. FF.net has just informed me that that is illegal. (Whoops!) I'm now just gonna post this with chapter 4. Enjoy ya'll!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Fran Range: 5' 7", dark green eyes, wears contact lenses that turn her eyes green, Shoulder length black hair with white streaks in it. Wears dark eyeliner 24/7 and chap stick as makeup.  
  
Derrick Fritter: about 5' 5", blue eyes, short brown hair that sort of sticks out in the front toward you. The most beautiful eyes I-or Fran has ever seen. Has a few freckles scattered across his cheeks.  
  
Eliza: 6' brown eyes with contacts, bushy/ curly red hair always pulled back into a pony tail. Is never seen out of a T-shirt and khakis or jeans. Braces.  
  
Nicole: About 5' 5". A lil shorter than shoulder length strawberry blonde/brownish hair. Green eyes. Freckles everywhere! Stocky build is very muscular.  
  
Forest: About 5' 6" Short goes every which way blonde hair. Blue eyes, black glasses. Never seen out of his Vanguard hoodies.  
  
George: About 5' 6". Buzzed almost fro like black hair. Brown eyes. Stupid stupid smile.  
  
Tami: About 5' 2" (Happy Panda???) Longer than shoulder length red hair. Always keeps growing bangs out of face with four clips. Two on each side. Braces.  
  
That's as far as I have for characters. I might add more characters, I dunno, if so remind me to let ya'll know what they look like if I didn't in the story. Okay with that out of the way here's the next friggin chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting mildly entertaining. I don't own anything but look I can do the happy dance with my lovely little monkey!!! La la la......  
  
Chapter 4: In the Words of a Story.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
To explain the next few days would be a boring and painstaking process that I really do not feel like telling you right now. However I will tell you that when Fran's father got home she wished she was crazy. It seems that Howard Range is not exactly a kind of person to accept a hobbit in his living room very easily. Nonetheless, after about a day or so Merry seemed like a part of the household. It was almost as if he had been there all along.  
  
Fran and Velma went to school like they always did, and Merry stayed home with their mother and cat (mind you this cat was hypoallergenic even with it's ten tons of fur). At school Fran explained to her friends the predicament and even had Derrick back her up. Her friends finally consented to 'humor' her, thinking that she had gotten Derrick up to it, just cause he lived next to her. However, when she brought in her pictures of Merry sitting on the couch with his feet up, they changed their minds quickly.  
  
Derrick came over frequently and he found out some amazing facts about Middle Earth and about Fran. It had become a bit of a ritual. Fran would call, Derrick would walk over and then stay till dinner, or even stay for dinner. The afternoon after the last day of school before winter break Derrick was over as usual, and Fran was telling him about the 3rd movie that she was going to go see with her friends that night.  
  
"Honestly I would recommended to see the first two, but it's going to be so awesome!" she glowed.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to see it," Merry mumbled staring at the T.V. like he usually did. It turned out that Mr. Brandybuck was a VERY LAZY hobbit.  
  
"After all you've told me about the books I doubt I would need to read them," Derrick laughed.  
  
"True dat, true dat." Fran agreed giggling, "DUDE! You should come with us tonite! I doubt dad'll care about having to tote you around."  
  
"I'd love to come, Merry are you going to go?" Merry looked at the young boy and didn't say a word.  
  
"Merry and I have already talked about this," Fran explained, "I've noticed that in the books Merry was well out of his tweens, but now. he's not supposed to have gone on the journey yet. I'm afraid of what this could mean if he knew what was held in store for him in the future."  
  
"I didn't realize that. Sorry Mer. What are you going to do, while we're gone?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought I'd sit around maybe play with the wee one that where's the pink all the time. Nothing to interesting."  
  
"Just don't let Velma dress you up like she did when you first got here." Fran warned. The hobbit's face contorted into a grimace as he thought of the horrible cross-dressing memory.  
  
"Fran? Do you remember when you and Eliza and Nicole were saying those things in elvish to us?" Derrick asked turning his attention to the girl.  
  
"You mean on the trip to the aquarium?"  
  
"Yeah, what was it you were saying actually?"  
  
"Well, really all we were saying was that ya'll are stupid and ya dress funny," she said playing with her hair.  
  
"Yeah, but what was it that you said? You told me yourself it was the opposite of cussing us out!"  
  
"I said, 'Amin mela lle" she replied curtly.  
  
"Yeah, but what did you really say? Or did you really cuss me out and you just won't admit it?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You don't want me to know that you cussed me out."  
  
"And why wouldn't I want you to know that?"  
  
"Because you've fallen madly in love with me that's why!"  
  
"I hate to break up this conversation," Fran's mom butt in, "But I'm going off to work, Fran. Derrick are you going to the movies with Fran and her friends?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Range." He replied.  
  
"Then you need to call your mom, and Fran you need to tell your father," said turning away and heading out the door.  
  
"Love ya mom! Have a good night!" Fran called after her mother, "Derrick go ahead and call your mom, I'll go tell dad he's got an extra passenger." Derrick went and got permission and soon they were all back to sitting on the couch.  
  
"I wanna know why you think Fran is in love with you," Merry asked looking intently at the taller boy.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Fran agreed, "Derrick?" His eyes darted around the room nervously.  
  
"I. I was just bein' stupid! You know me, I always say crazy things like that!" he replied stammering. Fran laughed loudly.  
  
"Yeah, you act stupid a lot!" she teased. Well, Derrick wouldn't take that lying down.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Alright then!" and with that Derrick tackled Fran and started tickling her.  
  
"Oy! What are you doing?" shouted Merry.  
  
"Aaaah!!! Stop Derrick stop!!!" she giggled, "Come on that's enough!!!!" He stopped tickling her. She took a moment to fix her hair and catch her breath. Suddenly she jumped on Derrick and began tickling him!  
  
"Hey! That's uncalled for!" he laughed and got away from her easily. Then the two jumped on Merry!  
  
"OY! OOF! GERROFF!!!! OY GERROFF!!!!" he yelled squirming and laughing and crying and just having a fantastic time.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Fran's dad yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Nothing dad!" she yelled up trying to stifle her giggles.  
  
"Well, keep it down. I can't hear myself think!" he yelled back.  
  
Derrick couldn't hold it any longer, he burst out laughing. Fran and Merry soon followed. Her father yelled down again and they had to change the subject to something more. calm.  
  
"So, Merry, what are you gonna do about being here in Earth?" Derrick asked looking at the hobbit sitting between him and Fran.  
  
"I don't know, honestly. I once thought that I would love to go to another world, but now that I am, it's.different. I miss my family. My cousins. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be."  
  
"Oh Merry! I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do for you tell me!" Fran said grasping the hobbit's hand in hers, "I feel awful. I feel helpless, I wish I could offer some sort of advice, but there's nothing in this empty head of mine!"  
  
"Don't say that! Your head is not empty!" Merry snapped, "There's nothing you can do, or offer. You're a tween like me, there isn't much a tween can do."  
  
"Oh Merr! I'll get you home. I promise! I don't know how yet, but I swear on my own grave that I will get you home."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep!" he warned.  
  
"Don't act like my mother!" she teased and grasped the hobbit in a mighty hug. She looked over his shoulder at Derrick who had been watching the whole thing. Her eyes clouded with tears as she thought of how she would feel if she were to have been separated from her family. It made her so lonely, and motivated her to help Merry even more.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Fran and Devin had been gone about an hour and Merry was sitting in Fran's room alone. It was really the only place he could be alone at the moment. With Fran gone, Velma was all over him. She was an okay kid, but she thought that Merry was the best thing since sliced bread, and that isn't necessarily the best thing in the world.  
  
He sat on her bed for a moment, and then moved to the floor. He sat there, Indian style for about 10 minutes, and then flopped back onto his back. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity, but it only turned out to be 15 minutes. He rolled over onto his stomach. As he lay at floor level he looked out onto the carpet. Lying under Fran's desk was a book. It was paperbound and had the picture of a short man holding a sword. If he didn't know any better he would have said that the guy was a hobbit.  
  
He opened it and flipped through the pages absently. Every now and then his eyes would land on a word. About mid way through the book his eyes fell on a very interesting word. His eyes grew large as he read the sentence. He continued to read. He read the page, then the next, and the next. He was soon finished with the chapter. He flipped the book over. On the cover it read: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"That was an AWESOME movie!!!" Fran exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that was just about the most perfect ending," gushed Tami who had seen it for about the 3rd time.  
  
"Can we see it again?" Eliza asked laughing and jumping up and down. The others looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Derrick stood next to Fran, feeling a little out of place. He knew that none of her friends really wanted him there. He had even seen Forest and Nicole pulled her over and ask her if she realized he was with her. She got really protective and stood up for him. A week ago that would have never happened.  
  
"So what did you think Derrick?" asked Tami.  
  
"Me?" he asked not sure if she really meant him.  
  
"No the other Derrick standing next to you." Nicole sarcastically shrieked.  
  
"OH! I liked it! It's actually a lot more interesting than I had initially thought." The others stared at him in silence.  
  
"You're gonna have to stick to 5 letter words or less around here, Derrick," Fran informed smiling.  
  
"Hey!" The group protested. She just laughed and flagged her dad down out in the parking lot.  
  
"Later guys, come on Derrick, I'll have dad drop you off at your place!" Everyone said good-bye and they soon watched the group fade into the night.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Fran was exhausted. She trudged up the stairs to her room. She figured Merry was in there. It was about 12 o'clock! She opened the door to see the poor little hobbit passed out on the floor of her room.  
  
"Poor little Merr Bear," she cooed rolling out the sleeping bag he slept on and laying him gently on it. She unbuttoned the first few buttons on his tunic and then zipped the zipper on the bag. Her mom was going to go get some clothes for him the next day. Fran had a cousin about Merry's size and luckily he was getting rid of some clothes.  
  
Fran undressed and got ready for bed. When she came back from the restroom, she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and accidentally flung it across the room. It landed near where Merry had been laying. She had to crawl on the floor to find it cause of her contacts not being in anymore. When she finally found it she discovered something else too. Laying under her bed was the first Lord of the Rings book.  
  
"Odd." she thought, "I had dropped that under my desk weeks ago, how'd it get here?" She glanced down at the sleeping hobbit, "Oh my." she thought, "I have got a lot of explaining to do." And with that she flopped onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^**^* ^  
  
Okay ya'll here's the thing.. I have not seen ROTK yet, but I will see it tomorrow. My good buddy panda got to see it last night at midnight, but anywho. I don't know if it's wonderful or not. I'm just guessing. DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME!!!!!  
  
Also, I've read a really cool story by Blue Flame Angel. It's super awesome, sadly I cannot remember the title. But you can find by clicking on her name in the reviews page, cause she's reviewed my story, and as always I will recommend some awesome any type fanfiction by Pyscopanda. It's awesome read it! Also someone asked me if I could really speak elvish. No, I just know a few words and phrases. Sorry! I this lil dictionary type thing from a bud o' mine and I don't know where she got it. Later ya'll. Amin mela lle!!!!!!- DB:D  
  
I LOVE MONKEYS!!!!!!! 


	5. This is the End

I regret to inform you that this is the end. I shall no longer be writing on this story. But I have another much better one in the works. Sorry.-DB:( 


End file.
